I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by happygirl57
Summary: "Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  'Cause I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing." -I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith


**This is my very first songfic, so please go easy on me. I don't think it came out**_** too bad. **_**This is on the song, I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing but Aerosmith. I don't listen to their music at all actually, but I came across this the other day, and I thought that the lyrics of this were simply beautiful. I thought it would be a good songfic to do so here it is.**

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>I could stay awake just to hear you breathing<br>Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
>Far away and dreaming<br>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
>I could stay lost in this moment forever<br>Well, every moment spent with you  
>Is a moment I treasure<br>_

Logan stared at Camille whose head was lying on his chest. He closed his eyes, simply listening to her soft breathing and let it lull him to sleep. But he refused to sleep, afraid that he would have to wait too long to watch Camille like this again. He could stay like this forever, to stare at her beauty and watch her sleep made him feel at ease, almost as if nothing could go wrong. She looked so… angelic, that he couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. The smile she wore throughout the entire time she was asleep meant the world to him. He wanted to freeze time so he could always keep her this happy.

Logan bends his head and drops a kiss on her dark brown curls. Every moment with her, even ones as simple as this, would always be enough to keep him happy. He still remembers all the littlest moments and he's sure that she remembers too. All those slaps and kisses, they both loved how unpredictable their relationship was. She had toned down, but was still the only one who bring a side of Logan out that no one else could.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you, babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

Logan felt his eyes droop but he forced them to stay open. He never thought that he could ever be so in love with anyone, he never believed that he would find love at all in fact. But when he met Camille, everything changed, it was as if she was his world and everything related to him, revolved around her.

He reached down to caress her cheek. His staying awake was worth it, because he knew that if he fell asleep, he was going to regret not being able to watch her. He would miss her even if it would only be a matter of a few hours. Dreaming about her wasn't enough, looking at her and being able to actually touch her was. He would still miss her regardless; he missed her all the time when they were apart, out of each other's view. Sleep was worse for him, sleep meant he couldn't just come back to reality when _he_ wanted, it would be when his body wanted him to. It was true love, not the kind you saw in movies or read about in fairytales, but the actual example of what love really was, and missing each other constantly always proved that.

_Lying close to you  
>Feeling your heart beating<br>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
>Wondering if it's me you're seeing<br>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
>And I just wanna stay with you<br>In this moment forever, forever and ever_

He can just faintly feel the thump of her heart against his chest. But hearing it was another story. The beating of her heart was air to breathe for him, he could hear it practically wherever he was. It was like air; didn't need to be acknowledged for him to know it was there. Her heartbeat, along with her steady breathing was the one thing that was always able to lull him to sleep when Camille herself wasn't awake.

Sometimes he wondered what she dreamt about. A smile always graced her lips when she was asleep though it wasn't always the case when she was awake. Did she dream about him the way he dreamed about her? He would ask sometimes what she dreamt about, but she would wave him off saying she didn't remember. Whether she really didn't remember or she simply did not want to tell him was still a complete mystery to him. Sometimes he wished he could read her mind, so that he could understand every nook and cranny of her, but even he knew that would be impossible even with mind reading powers.

He sits up a bit, cradling her delicate face in his warm hands. He bends down and faintly kisses her eyelids. Logan then leans back into the head board and closes his eyes. Their lives have definitely not been easy ones, both physically and emotionally, but he made sure to thank God every night for keeping them together throughout them all.

He didn't want this moment to end, to make it last forever would be a dream come true. It was a pure state of bliss, where nothing could go wrong, where nothing could harm them. It was just them and no one else.

__I don't wanna miss one smile  
>I don't wanna miss one kiss<br>Well, I just wanna be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just wanna hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time<br>__

Logan smiled as Camille flinched. He would have never saw that if he was asleep. If a stranger were to see him, they would be concerned. How was that little movement making him happy? But, it was. If he fell asleep then he would miss any smile Camille would smile and any kiss Camille would give him. Every move, every touch mean everything to him. He wraps his arms around her petite waist, pulling her closer. He can literally feel her heartbeat rack through his own body. His fingers trail up and down her creamy arm, caressing it.

Everything about her was perfect was to him. Her curls that fell past her shoulder. They were naturally curled to perfection, no curl was out of place, each dark brown curl flawless. Her petite body made it so easy for him to wrap his arms around her and feel like never letting go. Her eyes were always so… bright. They matched her personality, unique, different, and beautiful. They were one of the things about her that drew him in. Her long legs along with her intoxicating creamy skin, made him want to simply stare at her all day long, not that he minded. That was one of the reasons that he wanted to freeze this moment right here and now. As much as he loved her up and awake, it was nice to see her so peaceful and… toned down. He pulls her closer almost as if he's afraid that she'll slip away, that he'd miss something. That he'd miss her.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
>Don't wanna fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
><em>Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah<em>  
><em>I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

"Logan?" Camille's soft voice brings him into reality. "What are you staring at?" she asks, chuckling silently.

"You," he tells her simply.

"Me?" she laughs, "Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. You're perfect, beautiful." Before he can suppress a yawn, it escapes his slightly quivering lips.

Camille blushes. "Why are you yawning? You look so tired. Didn't you sleep?" she asks.

Now it's Logan's turn to blush. "No, I didn't."

"You didn't? Why?"

"'Cause I didn't want to miss you. I mean, I like watching you sleep. You look so…peaceful when you are."

"Logan," she tilts his head so their eyes meet, "You have to sleep sometime, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but I want to stay awake as late as possible. That way," he reaches up to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand, "I can look at you for as long as I can."

"Logan, you're being ridiculous, you know that?" Camille asks, laughing softly. "C'mere," she says, patting her lap, "Sleep."

"But I'll miss you… I don't wanna miss a thing," he whines, but complies. He rests his head in her lap as she effortlessly runs her fingers through his short raven tufts of hair.

"You won't miss anything, I promise. You know why? 'Cause I'm going to be right here watching you. That way I won't have to miss a thing either." She smiles warmly down at him. She bends down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Logan. Now, get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was really lame, right? What do you guys think? Definitely not my best work but not my worst either, right? If I get enough positive feedback for this, would you like to see another songfic from me? So thank you for reading...<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
